1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for locking a blade driver in an electronic shutter, and more particularly to such a locking device which is attractable by an electromagnet when energized to release a shutter driver from locked engagement for rendering shutter blades actuatable and which, after a picture has been taken, is actuatable for locking the shutter driver as returned to its starting position in a shutter setting operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional device for locking a blade driver in an electronic shutter comprises an electromagnet and a locking lever normally urged by a spring away from the electromagnet for locking the blade driver before the shutter blades are actuated. When the electromagnet is energized, the locking lever is attracted to the electromagnet against the bias of the spring, unlocking the blade driver which will then actuate the shutter blades. With such a prior arrangement, the electromagnet should be large, in capacity, enough to move the locking lever against the resiliency of the spring, and the device has been large in size. One way to make the device smaller in size would be to utilize a smaller spring to bias the locking lever. However, the smaller the spring, the greater the tendency for the locking lever to be accidentally turned under shocks applied to the camera, unlocking the shutter driver.